Memoria Pretty Cure
|image1 = MePC soundtrack 1.jpg|ed = Dreams��Rondo Gloria In Memoriam ~ A Wish to You The Light Before We Land (Special ED)|predecessor = PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!|successor = Pretty Cure no Densetsu!|original_run = TBA|themes = Seven Wonders of the Ancient World Memories Time|episodes = 50-52|op = Merry Me-Mo-Ri-A Pretty Cure!}} is a magical girl/boy anime (fan)series directed, written, and designed by Kyo Asano (DENEBOON). The series' main motifs are the seven wonders of the ancient world, time and memories, while its sub-motifs are fractal patterns and family. Its prominent themes are the nature of memories, desire to be remembered and reclaim things long forgotten, loneliness as motivation, and holding onto the past. Plot Memoria Pretty Cure Episodes "MEMENTO MORI. YOUR 'REAL WORLD' IS A PRISON. BUT THERE EXISTS A REALM OF INFINITE POSSIBILITIES-- FREE FROM THE SHACKLES OF MORTALITY AND CORPOREALITY. EXISTENCE PURELY OF THE MIND." "THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE." to be reworked Characters Pretty Cure * - A sanguine 16-year-old girl in her second year of high school, and the new transfer at Kinjin. As she is naturally extroverted, Kohri rarely finds it difficult to make new friends, and oftentimes attracts people with her constantly high-spirits and good-humouredness. Despite her overflowing positivity, Kohri is a big softie and gets emotional over the smallest things. She's quick to sympathize with the problems of others, to the point where at times she can let them get her down in the dumps. Across the board Kohri is pretty average in all but athletics-- where her performance takes a noticeable dive. Kohri channels the spirit of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon to become , and her theme colour is pink. ** CV: Asami Seto / Heather Hogan * - A 16-year-old wannabe delinquent in his second-year. He is anything but cultured, and intends to own his less-than-favourable reputation. Takumi is infamously abrasive and loud, has a very short attention span, and has reckless habits like picking fights with people much stronger than him. In that regard, Takumi is a tad cocky and refuses to admit his shortcomings, even though there are a lot of them. To Takumi, the less thought put into a decision, the better, as "unnecessary judgement" tends to stress him out. In reality, behind his tough-guy persona, a lot of things actually stress Takumi out, which is exactly why he spends as little time premeditating his actions as possible. Takumi channels the spirit of the Statue of Zeus to become , and his theme colour is blue. ** CV: Kiyotaka Furushima / Max Mittelman * - The "goody-two-shoes" 17-year-old second-year who coerces Kohri into joining her non-descript club at Kinjin Academy. At a glance, Seren appears to be quite normal, albeit a bit of an overachiever when it comes to academics, and a little too happy at all times. It's only when one actually gets to know her that her odd quirks start rearing their heads. Seren has almost supernatural intuition, leading many (including herself) to believe she is gifted with psychic abilities. Notwithstanding her oddities, Seren is very responsible by nature and good at looking after her friends, even if she may not look the part. Seren channels the spirit of the Temple of Artemis to become , and her theme colour is white. ** CV: Minori Chihara / Alexis Tipton * - The reluctant vice-president of Seren's club, and a 16-year-old second-year in Kohri's class. Hounomaru was the star of his middle school basketball team, and overall an exceedingly talented athlete. After the traumatic accident that cost him both of his legs, however, Hounomaru lost the passion he harboured for the sport and instead decided he would live a peaceful life away from the spotlight. He is without a doubt kind and mellow, but he is not a very jovial person and has a pretty sour worldview that he hides from all but his closest friends. Hounomaru also has a short fuse, but is quick to apologize for any outbursts. Hounomaru channels the spirit of the Colossus of Rhodes to become , and his theme colour is red. As Sol, he receives metallic prosthetics as part of his costume, but it takes some time for him to actually be able to use them. ** CV: Jun Fukushima / Xander Mobus * - A 16-year-old second-year who is the only other member of Seren's club besides Hounomaru and Kyoshin. Nemu is very quiet, and has an extremely sinister stare that puts people on edge. Her fondness of reading and writing is known to most, if only because of the notebook that she carries with her everywhere she goes. It's not unusual for Nemu to go to extremes the get inspiration for her writing-- a behaviour that periodically borders on mild sadism. However, her friends are almost exclusively the target of her mild harassment, leading her to insist that the torment she puts them through is her way of showing affection. Nemu channels the spirit of the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus to become , and her theme colour is purple. ** CV: Miyu Tomita / Hunter MacKenzie Austin * /''' - The young prince and new ruler of Lost River. Chaménos was born with the unique ability to store other people's lost memories in his photographic mind until they are needed again. Although this ability holds great potential, Chaménos refuses to use it to gain information, and tries to use it for good instead. Even though he appears to be physically weak and frail, he has in his long life shouldered a lot of heavy burdens for other people that have mentally hardened him. His age is a big nuisance to him, as he is really hundreds of years old and hates being treated like the child he appears to be. Chaménos puts a lot of his faith in his friends, and believes that as long as he wishes and prays for their success, they will push through any hardships. For half of the season, Chaménos is trapped in a self-inflicted stasis, and it's only when the Magna Horologium begins to tick again that he may wake up. Chaménos channels the spirit of the Lighthouse at Alexandria to become , and his theme colour is yellow. ** CV: Mitsuki Saiga / Yuri Lowenthal * - An 18-year-old third-year at Kinjin Academy, and the great granddaughter of the school's founder. Iroha is often described as having a totally ladylike personality, but extremely unladylike interests. Due to her status in the school, Iroha has many admirers and detractors, but out of preference she spends most of her time alone. Growing up in a wealthy family has made her indulgent and even a bit spoiled, but not to a selfish degree. Behind Iroha's 'nice girl' persona is a certain edge that most prominently shows in battle. Iroha temporarily stops attending school to take care of an amnesiac Prince Chaménos, whom she feels very guilty about failing to protect after their tragic defeat at Lost River. Iroha channels the spirit of the Great Pyramid of Giza to become , and her theme colour is brown. ** CV: Megumi Toyoguchi / Connor Kelly-Eiding Mascots * ** CV: Kaede Hondo / Erica Lindbeck * ** CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya / Chris Patton Lost Heart Company * - The chairwoman of the Lost Heart Company. Prior to the destruction of Lost River by her hands, Argand worked directly under Prince Chaménos as the "Head Minister of Research", partaking in various experiments involving fractals. Argand, being as candid as they come, aims to steal the memories held in the Magna Horologium in hopes of one day completing her research and harnessing the powers of fractal beings, gaining their control over reality. Inexplicably, Argand has the powers over memory that Chaménos holds, and Tokiba once held. Furthermore, she seems to have more control over it than they do, being able to alter the memories of other people as well. ** CV: Ryouka Yuzuki / Elizabeth Maxwell * - A young man kept on a tight leash by Argand. He is taciturn and serious, rarely giving away his thoughts, leading the more laid back members of the Lost Heart Company like Trion and Lyapu to tease him about his aloof demeanour. Although he is stern, he does not give orders to his subordinates (which is the main reason Lyapu is so attached to him). Mandelbrot believes he has "holes" in his memories, as many of them don't add up. He feels inclined to trust Argand, but he still feels uneasy around her. ** CV: Saito Soma / Joe Zieja * - A young man who follows Argand. He is very lazy and couldn't be any less proactive than he already is for the group. He spends most of his time badgering Mandelbrot. ** CV: Keiji Fujiwara / Kaiji Tang * - A girl absolutely enraptured by the concept of Fractal Beings. Unlike Argand, who wishes to use their boundless power, Trion is more interested in their origins and motivations. ** CV: Rumi Ookubo / Ratana * - Two young women with completely opposite dispositions. They operate exclusively in a unit as they are actually the same person and share the same mind. To distinguish between the two, the more lively of the two is referred to as Julia A, while the more solemn one is referred to as Julia B. Lyapu came up with this distinction and he is very proud of himself for it. ** CV: Ayaka Ohashi / Amanda Celine Miller * - The Lost Heart Company's silent assassin. He never speaks aside from short, often one-word sentences. ** CV: Tomokazu Sugita / Sam Riegel * - The vice-chairman of the Lost Heart Company who is almost as deceptive as Argand herself. His cunning is even more scary in the face of his loyalty to his chairwoman. ** CV: Yuuichirou Umehara / Liam O'Brien Monsters * Fractal Beings * - An artificial fractal being created by Argand. It takes on the physical appearance of Mandelbrot, much to his chagrin. ** CV: Saito Soma / Joe Zieja * / - The supreme fractal being who is responsible for creating the greater universe and all other fractal beings. ** CV: Kyutaro Akiji / Oscar Regent * - A high ranking fractal being who has disappeared along with Demiurge. ** CV: Michiho Nara / Sena Fey * - A high ranking fractal being who fell out of grace with Monad by creating the material universe and a linear reality. ** CV: Kousuke Toriumi / Mark P. Whitten Supporting Cast Kinjin Students * - The former vice-president of Seren's club who now acts as the group's treasurer (reluctantly). He met Seren at an unspecified time before high school. ** CV: Yuki Kaji / Grant George * Rantarou Aburaya '''- A third-year who is currently captain of Kinjin's basketball team. Before Hounomaru's accident, Rantarou was the co-captain. The two remain on good terms. * '''Maria Aino * Osako Amachi * Yogiri Doudoumaki '''- The hereditary leader of a local biker gang, and a third-year Kinjin student. ** CV: Yui Ogura * '''Arihito Hirano * Takamaru Hosoda * Yuusuke Ichihashi ''' * '''Ageha Igarashi * Haruta Imaeda ''' * '''Kahoru Kajiura * Madoka Kanda ** CV: Naomi Oozora * Utsugi Kawabata * Tomoki Mishima * Kurohime Miura * Akira Nitta * Kanna Ono * Sakura Sakaguchi ** CV: Sora Tokui * Rinka Shirogane * Hajime Sugano '''- A cheerful third-year who works with Takumi. * '''Nozomu Sukawa * Junpei Yukizome Kinjin Faculty * Rorona Araki / Araki-sensei - One of the english teachers at Kinjin. * Fuyuhiko Nonaka / Nonaka-sensei - The substitute PE teacher at Kinjin. * Shouto Hachiouji / Hachiouji-sensei '- The former coach of the basketball team. Family * '''Oka Niwahara '- Kohri's mother. She and Banri own a flower shop. * '''Banri Niwahara - Kohri's father. He and Oka own a flower shop. * Natsuki Arashi '''- Takumi's single mother. * '''Erina Torano - Seren's strict mother. She is a renowned neuroscientist. * Toya Torano '- Seren's 20-year-old brother. He and Seiya are identical twins. * '''Seiya Torano '- Seren's 20-year-old brother. He and Toya are identical twins. * 'Hanarin Torano '- Seren's 18-year-old sister. * 'Nagito Reimatsu '- Nemu's mother. She tends to the Amamiya Cemetery, the upkeep of which is a duty that has been handed down through her family for generations. * 'Zenjirou Reimatsu '- Nemu's father. He's the manager of Fuhendama's local 'Kubera (a supermarket chain).'' * Kyoma Yutaka '- Hōnomaru's father. He is an IT professor at Fuhendama's university. * '''Jun Yutaka '- Hōnomaru's deceased mother. * '''Mami Yutaka - Hōnomaru's deceased older sister. * Sayo Kinjin '''- Iroha's mother. She's the sous chef at the most expensive restaurant in Fuhendama. * '''Terunosuke Kinjin - Iroha's father. He is a defense attorney. * Mamoru Kinjin '- Iroha's paternal grandfather. * '''Himiko Kinjin '- Iroha's paternal aunt. Other * '''Susumu Adachi * Masutaka Doudoumaki * "Fata Morgana" * Tsumugi Fukunaga ** CV: Sayaka Ohara * Yukiko Hongo * Kanata Hoshimiya * Teseo Iriomote * Chiyuri Jiyama * Homi Nara * Futaba Ohtani * Sachiko Okada * Iwao Saionji * Kokoro Tatsumi * Daigo Tezuka * Aine Tezuka * Ryutaro Togo * Yota Yuuma Lost River * - The Magna Horologium's attendant, who is neither human nor fairy. Commeo is ostensibly a bit gruff, which masks his otherwise shrewd nature and well intentions. His verbal tic alternates between "-chiku" and "-taku" every other sentence. ** CV: Tomoaki Maeno / David Vincent * - Commeo's fairy assistant. While taciturn, Retra is friendly and well liked, even by her cranky mentor. ** CV: Atsumi Tanezaki / Kira Buckland * / ' - A fairy who has gone into stasis along with the rest of Lost River. He cannot remember anything prior to the fall of Lost River, and seems to have trouble forming new memories as well. * - The former leader and royal oracle of Lost River. Her passing serves as a catalyst for the Lost Heart Company's formation. ** CV: Sayaka Ohara / Karen Strassman * - Where is he Items * ' '- The series' transformation item. * ' '- The hands of the Magna Horologium, and the cures' main weapons. They can be summoned outside of cure form. * - The upgraded weapons that the cures receive after individually confronting their memories, each representing their renewed strength of character. ** Crozier of Life - Cure Orchard's Memoria Item. ** Cutlass of Storms '-' 'Cure Shock's Memoria Item. ** '''Arc of Radiance '- Cure Luna's Memoria Item. ** 'Chain of Embers '- Cure Sol's Memoria Item. ** 'Reaper of Eventide '- Cure Grave's Memoria Item. ** 'Sceptre of Glory '- Cure Wick's Memoria Item. ** 'Cleaver of Mementos '- Cure Pyramid's Memoria Item. Locations * ** ** ** - An antique shop with a large monogrammed 'C.R' on its front. It is run by Commeo and Retra. Behind the counter is one of the few gates that connect the real world and Lost River. ** Amamiya Cemetery ** Kubera '''- A supermarket chain whose Fuhendama location is managed by Nemu's dad. Its mascot is a bright-eyed, cat-faced prince named "Puchi-ouji," or as Takumi likes to call him, the "Capitalist Prince." * * - A realm that exists parallel to reality. Since being overthrown by the Lost Heart Company, Lost River has gone into stasis. ** - The clocktower that sits atop a hill in Lost River, connected to the Hall of Serenity. If the Horologium stops ticking, Lost River enters stasis and the tower is sealed off completely, preventing anyone from entering or leaving. ** 'Hall of Serenity '- The sprawling palace that Chaménos lives in. The Magna Horologium lies just west of it. ** 'Lethe '- The actual river beneath Lost River. Anything that falls into the river's mist is permanently forgotten. * '''The Fractal Realm / Pleroma Other Media TBA Trivia * All members of the Lost Heart Company are named after common Escape-Time fractals (Lyapu'''nov fractals, '''Julia sets, Burning Ship fractals [or rather Michael Mi'chelit'sch; its co-creator], Tri'''corn or Mandelbar set, '''Newton or Nova fractals, and the Mandelbrot set). ** Argand is the sole exception to this, as she is instead named after the complex plane (or Argand plane) that Escape-Time fractals are plotted on. * The city of Fuhendama is largely based on Sendai, Miyagi. The exact area that the season takes place in is even more closely based on Aoba-ku-- a real-life ward of Sendai. * Memoria Pretty Cure takes place during the years 2019 (April to December) and 2020 (January and February). Gallery memoria logo.png|Memoria Pretty Cure's official logo kohri_niwahara.png|Kohri Niwahara takumi_arashi.png|Takumi Arashi seren_torano.png|Seren Torano nemu_reimatsu.png|Nemu Reimatsu hounomaru_yutaka.png|Hounomaru Yutaka prince_chaménos(new).png|Prince Chaménos (regalia) kousei_eigami.png|Kousei Eigami (Prince Chaménos' human disguise) iroha_kinjin.png|Iroha Kinjin kyoshin_iida.png|Kyoshin Iida Category:Fanseries